


Stupid Frenchmen

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, EVERYONE IS STILL OBLIVIOUS, French bashing, M/M, Male!Ladybug/Marinette, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an African American guy gets adopted by the Agreste's (for public image of course), he gets Akumatized, and when he returns back to normal, the powers stayed with him.</p><p>He knows all the shit going down by the third or fourth enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious Frenchmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maric = My male Marinette (we need an official name)

Yes, Veridian was happy about being adopted.

 

He just hated the fact that it was for publicity.

_I mean, you don't have a party in the ballroom of a five star hotel because you adopted some poor kid._

 

Oh, well, at least he has a house now.  A really huge house. And Adrien seems nice.

  _He also seems to be blurring that straight line._

 

Another fact that he hated was the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave.

_It makes no sense, I just want to walk to the store, get some Skittles(if they have them here in France), and meet new people._

So, with nothing to do, he just waited until school started.

During that time period, he hung out with Adrien( confirming his suspicions about the boy's sexuality), learned the hard way not to mess with Natalie, and taught himself how to control that expensive shower with lights and shampoos that you could program into the shower.

So, 2 months later he was riding to school.

Of course, with the Agrestes being rich, they couldn't hardly think of going in a normal car.

_Wow, a limo, well that's fancy._

 He wasn't joking, it was fancy. It was also annoying with little miss secretary, who looked like she had a stick shoved up her ass.

_What died in her food?_

"Do you two remember what to do just in case of emergencies?"

_Um..._

"Yes, Natalie, don't worry, we'll be fine"

Good guy Adrien, to the rescue.

 

When they got to the school, Veridian could guess who the fake people would be, and wouldn't you know, one of the people he guessed walked up to him.

 

"Hello!" the blonde girl chirped, already being annoying.

"Hello"

"I'm Chloe" Oh, so this girl was the one that Adrien had warned him about.

 _At least my guess was right._ _Although it makes sense, she seems less real than a plastic plant._

 

"Veridian, nice to meet you"

She looked over the American and, seemingly unimpressed, immediately moved her attention to the model that he walked into the school with.

_Barbie._

 

He turned around to see a dark haired guy and a girl that was more tan than him walking to class together. Having no clue what to do, he followed them.

_Maybe I could make a couple friends._

 

The boy noticed him first and greeted him, the girl following behind his example.

"Um,"  Veridian started, after saying hi, "do you have the same class as Adrien?"

"YES!" the black-haired guy exclaimed, before looking sheepish.

_Oh Adrien, it looks like you have an admirer!_

"Oh, is it ok if I follow you to class..."

"Maric." 

"That's a cool name"

""It's not as cool as Veridian"

"It's kind of annoying having an uncommon name though."

"Yes! I can never find my name on gift shop souvenirs."

"Me neither!"

"Um," the girl who was standing there interjected, looking weirded out in her glasses," what about class? Oh, and the name's Alya."

"We should probably get to class" Veridian mused. "Lead the way!"

The trio walked into class, and everyone besides Veridian took a seat.

The teacher noticed that all the seats were taken and just asked the class if a table could make room for a third person. Maric and Alya immediately volunteered and the African-American(African-Frenchman?) sat down next to the boy, at the right end of the table.

 

The class(math) seemed to pass by quickly, and soon the trio were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

During that lunch period, they all got to know each other better, the original duo telling him tales about Paris, and the American telling them stories of America.

Maric was interested about the bracelet Veridian always wore on his wrist that was decorated with glyphs made out of straight lines. While talking about it, the two realize that they both love making stuff, and were more likely to be sewing than playing sports.

Veridian also learned about Maric's crush on Adrien(He also told him that he was pretty sure Adrien was bi, and was now working with Alya to come up with a ship name), that Chloe and Sabrina were the evil girls of the school( "Chloe makes sense, but Sabrina? That little nerdy cupcake?"

"There's more to her than meets the eye"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mainly, it just mean she's a bitch"), and he also learned about the two superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_Paris is such a complicated place, dear god._

 

And it only got more complicated when Plastics numbers 1 and 2 walked up to the three friends.

 

"Hey homo," Chloe said,"how does it feel knowing that you're forever weird?"

"Please don't do this today, Chloe, I'm really tired." Maric said, obviously not wanting to deal with this.

"I don't like your attitude"

"Fuck you" Veridian interjected, already angry, "he told you politely to leave him alone, and your stupid self is just going to say ' I don't like your attitude'" he ranted, mocking Chloe's voice at the end. "Well, let me tell you something", he was drawing a crowd now, people loved to see Chloe get what she deserved,"if you didn't like his attitude, you're going to completely abhor mine if you don't  **back the fuck up**."

 

Sabrina, noticing the anger easier than her blonde companion, immediately grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her away while Chloe shouted back

"At least my parents actually wanted me and didn't put me up for adoption!"

 

If you asked people who were watching how fast Veridian moved, some people would say he moved so fast, they didn't see him. Others would say he vaulted over tables. But they all saw him slap Chloe and run.

 

Only Maric saw tears in his eyes.


	2. Akumatized and Hero-ized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going into the plot
> 
> This takes place before episode 1.

Veridian sprinted down the hallways as he remembered his parents.

His "parents".

_Chloe was right, my own parents didn't want me._

He slid down the wall in the guys bathroom, breaking out into tears, just barely noticing the black butterfly that had flown down to possess his bracelet.

 

"Glyph," he heard a voice speak in his head, "I am HawkMoth, here to help you get your revenge, at a price of course."

"That's great" said the new-found villain, smirking, "When can we start?"

"Right now"

 

 

Maric, Alya, Adrien, and Nino were looking for the new student when they suddenly heard a laugh and a voice shout, "Where is Chloe Bourgeois?"

 "Oh no, not again." The four groan, already piecing together that their friend was akumatized, it was Chloe's fault, and, like the villains before (no one at the school except Ivan, just some poor civilians who happened to be in her way) , Chloe was his main target.

Both Maric and Adrien snuck away from the group, somehow not noticing each other and transformed in different parts of the school. 

When Ladybug and Chat Noir met up, Glyph (who for some reason didn't have a different outfit) was already in the main part of the school, terrorizing the students.

 "You know," he stated, "you can end all of this by just pointing out a miss Chloe Bourgeois."

"We can't allow that to happen" Ladybug shouted, yo-yo out and ready to fling.

"Oh really?" the villain sneered, while raising up his hand.

 Both superheroes saw the glyphs on his palm,  and both of them could feel the power of those glyphs too. So when he started throwing the glowing symbols, they started dodging the glyphs like the French dodge wars.

 

 

After a huge fight sequence, the super powered trio were in the basement with no other witnesses(Not even Alya) when Chat Noir ended the brawl by using his Cataclysm on the bracelet.

 

After Ladybug caught and cleansed the Akuma, Veridian woke up, normal again, his head hurting as the world was put back to normal.

Noticing his bracelet, he grabbed it and put it on right before the former-Akuma flew down to the jewelry and possessed it again.

All three froze, the heroes looking at the civilian to see if there was any change in his demeanor, while Veridian was freaking out, wondering what the fuck was going on.

_Am I going to die?-I'm too young to be a martyr- I'm not even out of high school- I'm in tenth grade for fucks sake._

He was so busy freaking out, he didn't realize that Chat Noir ran to go detransform and transform again, or the fact that Ladybug was looking at him, waiting for him to lash out.

 

When that didn't happen, the hero inched closer, both of them starting to think that nothing would happen.

 

So when a bunch of glyphs popped up around the Texas native, you can bet a whole lot of cuss words were said.

In both English **and** French.

"What the fuck?!"

"Merde!"

"This is some french bullshit!"

"Casse-toi!"

 When both men had settled down, they realized that the symbols were doing nothing but just, _floating_   around the boy. The symbols seemed to be made of light and danced around Veridian, not harming anyone. There were a bunch of diverse symbols,and although they all looked similar, Ladybug could tell that there was always something different about each glyph.

 

Veridian looked around at the glyphs and started laughing, starting to remember one of the good days he had before his parents disowned him.

_I can't believe that old man was right! But, wow, he was._

The two were broken out of their trance when Chat Noir came downstairs, saw the light show and said, "Well, this is quite illuminating".He was met with Ladybug's yo-yo thrown at him, and a glyph hurled in his direction as well.

He dodged both, and laughed before stopping short, both heroes looking at the ex-villain, whose eyes were wide after realizing what just happened.

 _Holy shit, I threw that._  

 

"Hey" the red-clad hero said, "can you control those again?" He seemed a bit on edge.

"I, honestly don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"  _What else would I mean you idiot?_

"I mean, this is the first time its ever happened."  _In real life, not written on a "fortune-telling" piece of paper that I put in that weird looking bowl by accident, or with me being locked in the back of my head, somewhat hoping Chloe would get a bit roughed up._

"Well, you seem to be controlling them just fine."

"Aw, thanks."

"Can you get them to disappear?"

 "I can try."

Veridian closed his eyes, started concentrating, wanting the glyphs to go away for a bit. He felt a tug in his gut, and then opened his eyes to see that they all had disappeared.

_That worked out nicely._

 "Well done"

"Yeah, it's absolutely purr-fect"

Chat Noir again dodged a glyph thrown his way, before speculating something.

"Can you transform as well? It would make sense if you could."

"Transform?" 

Veridian had no clue what was going on. What does he mean, transform?

"Try to imagine being someone else, imagine actually having a superhero costume instead of a hoodie."

_Fight me you alley cat, hoodies are cool._

But he did as the cat said and imagined a different person in his place, someone who looked more superhero-y.

A more complex glyph popped up on the wall behind him. He turned around, touched it, and felt a warm light go over him, seeming to change his clothes to something more befitting.

 

When it was over Veridian found himself wearing a superhero costume that was close to Chat Noir's.

 

It was black which transitioned to grey at the gloves and boots, while down the arms laid all the glyphs he could use, also in gray. His mask was also gray and went all the way around his head like a headband. The belt was stocked full of slim, aerodynamic metal disks to throw.

  _I look good._

 He turned to look at the superheroes and calmly said, "So, now that's over, I feel like there's a bit of unfairness going on here."

"What do you mean?", smirked the black cat.

"Well, you two know my secret identity."

"And?"

"I don't know yours."

Ladybug answered the unspoken question.

"No"

"Fine, I'll figure it out myself"

_They honestly think I won't do it. So now it's time for some good ol' American persistence._

"Have fun"

 "I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations-  
> Merde -Shit(directed at the symbols)  
> Casse-toi - fuck off(directed at Veridian)


	3. Chloe!(Lady Wifi Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. Thank Yaoi_King_Queen for pressuring me to update and looking over my shoulder as I write this.

It's been 1 month since Glyph took to the streets of Paris to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, and in his time Veridian managed to easily balance his normal and un-normal lifestyles.

It also took him a week to figure out that Chat Noir was Adrien, because dear, sweet Adrien transformed into the hero right in his room with the door cracked when the Bubbler was in town.

_Stupid Adrien._

 He told the model later that night, and since then, the two had been training together to figure out Glyph's powers(while Veridian and Plagg became good friends to Adrien's horror).

They learned that he has control over different types of magic( when he nearly burned down Adrien's room) and can use them to boost different aspects of his fighting(fire gave him more power in his punches, water allowed him to move faster, air let the hero fly, and earth handed over some shields), which also changed the grey on his costume to different colors, depending on what "mode" of magic he was in at the time.

 But all that cost power, and the symbols on his arms were a power gauge, and when it ran out the hero had 5 minutes before he detransformed.

 

 

So now, the two boys were walking into class (the limo had gotten a flat tire, so Natalie let them walk) and taking their seats when Alya immediately noticed the look that Veridian was giving Nathanael as he was sketching.

"Ooh, looks like someone has a crush."

"Shut up!"

"Oh Agreste, you go get some!"

_I need to figure out where to hide a body._

"Veridian," the American turned to face Maric, "I think you should tell him, I mean he told me he likes you."

"Really!?"

"Yeah" 

That was the end of that conversation, as Alya hijacked it to her favorite topic, Ladybug's secret identity.

 "I'm pretty sure I have a clue on who it is"

"Really? Are you sure its safe?" Maric asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maric."

 

 

During lunch, the friendship of 5 were in the library, Alya and Nino were talking about the newest phone, Maric was taking out his knitting needles and knitting a purple and black beanie, Veridian went ahead and listened to Welcome to Night Vale on his phone, and Adrien decided to beg Natalie to cancel his fencing lesson for that day(read: that week). 

Adrien somehow won that argument, and was celebrating his victory when Alya shouted, "That's it!", and ran out of the room.

The two Agrestes looked at each other, before the darker-skinned brother asked, "Why the hell did she just do that?"

Nino shrugged, clearly not knowing, while Maric answered, "It probably has something to do with Ladybug's identity." For some weird reason, he still looked nervous about Alya getting hurt.

_Or finding out._

Tired, the young DJ got up, said "I'm going to go follow her to make sure she's ok."(Veridian decided right there and then that he was shipping Alya and Nino), and left, a lot calmer than their last friend had did.

 

The remaining trio hung out for a bit longer when, right before the bell rang, Nino bust through the doors and ran to the table, panting, "Alya's been," he gasped,"suspended for the week."

"What? Why!?"

"Chloe got her suspended for 'stealing a valuable item' from her locker"

"Valuable item?"

"Hairbrush"

"Stolen?"

"Sabrina had it, I saw her hand it over to Chloe later."

"That conniving little bitch!" That was the American boy, ready to go beat Chloe up for tricking his friend.

"Ian," Adrien said, using the nickname the group came up with," calm down. Chloe probably threatened the principal with her dad again, and yes, although that's wrong, if you go beat up Chloe, you aren't going to be let off as easily as you were last time."

"Last time I was told I almost had to clean the entire school, but because it was Chloe who turned me into an Akuma, I was let off."

"That's besides the point!"

The bell rang and other tables started packing up, getting ready to go to class.

"Besides, we have to go to class now."

 

 

When the group of four walked into class, it took all 3 Frenchmen to hold back the wayward American from punching Chloe.

Besides that, nothing important happened until halfway through the class, when the overhead projector turned on suddenly, showing the principal frozen, with a pink stop button over his face.

_Oh my god, it couldn't wait until school got out?_

 "Hello good citizens of Paris!", a female voice said, "I am Lady Wifi".

As the voice said her sentence, she walked into the frame, smirking.

She looked familiar, almost like-

"Alya"

Veridian was horrified after hearing that, and listened to the villain more intently than he had done the previous maniacs.

_This is exhibit #314 of why Chloe is probably HawkMoth, always causing people to get akumatized and shit._

"Students!", the teacher shouted, seemingly annoyed,"The best thing to do right now is to go straight home!"

It seemed like those were the words that got every student out of the school in record time, sending a ragtag group of Adrien, Chloe, Maric, Nino, Sabrina, and Veridian walking to the library together, much to the chagrin of them all.

 

"Ugh. Sabrina, why are we walking with the peasants?"

"Ok, maybe Nino and I aren't rich, but you are literally standing next to the two Agreste sons."

"He doesn't count, he was adopted"

"Woah! Easy there tiger, don't want to battle all of Paris because of one punch."

"Just... one... punch."

Adrien was rolling his eyes, starting to enter the public library, dragging his younger brother behind him.

The 4 friends immediately booked it towards the back of the library and proceeded to talk about the elephant currently rampaging the city.

That is, until said elephant came bursting down the door.


End file.
